


First Encounters Of The Flirting Kind

by afteriwake



Series: Molly Madness Month - March 2018 [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amused Molly Hooper, Cell Phones, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Grocery Shopping, Grocery Store, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Molly Hooper, Sherlock is a Mess, Silly Slippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Molly wasn't expecting to flirt in the grocery store, especially not with a bloke wearing duck slippers, but it's funny how things work out.





	First Encounters Of The Flirting Kind

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for **greenfleeze** with the prompt " _Okay, so my Sherlolly prompt is a first meeting AU. Molly and Sherlock meet at the supermarket and end up flirting with each other. Maybe numbers are exchanged, maybe they part with a kiss. It's up to you.☺️_ "

She was in such a hurry to get the shopping done, to get back home before the rain that threatened to fall actually _did_ , that she almost missed the moment that would change her life forever. Or rather, the person who would.

He was in an expensive coat with red thread on the buttonholes but rather...casual...wear. Precisely, a grey T-shirt and pyjama bottoms. And slippers. She only noticed because of the slippers, actually. Someone must have had a sense of humour because they were bright yellow and shaped like ducks. If she hadn’t looked down at that exact moment, he would have walked by and her life would be the worse for it.

“Do they quack?” she asked, causing him to stop browsing the frozen dinners section.

“Do...oh,” he said, looking at his feet. “No. I don’t even like the blasted things but I haven’t done laundry in two weeks and I need to replace all my shoes.”

“Why?” she asked, tilting her head to the side.

“I could tell you but it’s a government secret,” he said, a small smile on the edge of his mouth.

“I didn’t think spies would wear that out, but I suppose dress codes have dropped off in the Bond profession,” she replied, giving him an even bigger smile.

He chuckled at that and then extended his hand. “Sherlock Holmes. Consulting detective. Unfortunately not part of Her Majesty’s service.”

The name clicked for her as one she had heard around Barts. He was supposed to be an arsehole but he seemed quite lovely, actually.

 _And handsome, Molly,_ she thought to herself. _Even in that outfit he’s quite handsome._

“I’ve heard of you,” she said. “I work at Barts. Molly Hooper?”

He nodded. “The specialist registrar Mike’s been crowing about. He thinks you’ll be a boon.”

“Perhaps I can help you? From time to time, I mean. If that’s not too forward.” He leaned over and reached into her handbag, plucking her mobile out. Her eyes widened as he keyed in a few things, then handed it back. There, in her contacts, was an SH and a mobile number. “So I’m to text you?”

“If you’d like,” he said. “I would if I were you.” Then he nodded towards her and moved away, humming something she didn’t recognize. She looked back at her mobile and smiled as widely as she had in ages. Perhaps she would text him. What was the worst that could happen?


End file.
